Demons and Water
by Ishi Tatsu
Summary: * crossover with WeiB* Two different groups go to a hotspring for two different reasons, but who are the two girls. And what do they have to do with the strange occurences at the resort? Oh, and the rating will change later.
1. Default Chapter

Hi, I don't own the guys from ether siries(sp?). But that dosen't mean I can't have fun with them, right?  
  
  
  
~the story~  
The day was ending exceptionally well for Tatsumi. After years of struggling they were finally out of the red. He almost couldn't believe it, but he had checked it three times. So with a relaxing stretch the Shinigami sat back in his chair, he knew well that he was the only one in the building at this hour, that let him relax. He carefully removed his glassed and set them on his desk. (There was something else,) he thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes. (One last thing and you'll be done for the weekend.) Tatsumi replaced his glasses and pulled out his organizer. Once he opened it to the red page marker he almost laughed. It was time to plan another vacation. And thanks to the anonymous donator's stipulations, they could have a good one.   
  
Tsuzuki nearly skipped into work on Monday, today was the day they would plan the departmental vacation. He had marked his calendar with a big yellow smiley face. This was the only day of the year he arrived early, that and the leaving day. He couldn't wait to see all his friends from the other divisions. As he neared the building he became nervous. Usually he found Hisoka out here not wanting to go inside because of all the people. As he walked he passed the Sakura tree that still bore the marks from the last year when the Hokkaido girls tackled him in a hug. Then a terrible though hit him, (What if we were so far in the red that Tatsumi got the vacation canceled altogether.) With a sudden need to know Tsuzuki dashed in, past the desks and into the briefing room. There stood Watari, Tatsumi, Konoe, and Hisoka, and they were smiling. Well Watari and Tatsumi were smiling, Konoe looked like he was going to bust into tears, and Hisoka looked smug.  
"What's going on?" Tsuzuki asked. "I though we're suppose to plan out our vacation."  
Tatsumi nodded, "We are."  
"But where is every one?" Asked the confused amethyst eyed man.  
"You will never guess." Smiled Watari, 003 flapped excitedly on his shoulder. "There was anonymous donation to help balance our budget, but it was given with one specific stipulation. Our division vacations at a cretin place." The blond scientist nodded to the almost sobbing Konoe. "And without Konoe Kachou."  
"Where?" was all Tsuzuki could ask.  
"Hokkaido." Hisoka stated simply. "But everyone else, including Yuma and Saya has Mt. Tsurugi."  
Youji sighed as he sat back in Aya's car. The fact that he hated this was intricately woven in every move he made. Omi passed a soda up to him, "Youji-kun, you know as much as the rest of us why we have to do this. So please try to make the best of it."  
Youji took a swallow of the offered drink, "It's not like you're missing a hot date, are you chibi?"   
"But Youji-kun you have a 'hot date' 6 times a week." Omi pointed out, "You never know, you might like you're time away from the city?"   
Privately Youji had to admit he wouldn't have been so mad if this had been a date with just another flower shop groupie, but this had been Manx. He had been subtly courting her for some time, he was certain that no woman could resist his charms. After all it wasn't like he wanted to sleep with her, he just wanted her to admit that he was just a suave as he knew he was. All those hopes had gone out the window when Manx had arrived at his apartment an hour early with a vary businesslike expression on her oval face. That was when the remaining group showed up and was told in no uncertain terms that some one was gunning for them, and to get out of town.  
The little mountain cabin they where used to using was out of the question, too obvious. Manx had 'suggested' a small out of the way vacation resort. It was so small only eight guests could stay comfortably, and it was so out of the way that it was three hours drive from the northern coast of Hokkaido. And to top it off it was winter. At this point all Youji wanted to do was sulk, he knew this little trip would suck.  
Tatsumi drove carefully on the icy road, Watari inspected the map, Hisoka read, and much to everyone's relief Tsuzuki had worn himself and 003 to exhaustion just minutes before. "Watari-san," Tatsumi said glancing at his blond co-worker. "The next turn is close isn't it?"  
Watari looked critically at the maze of lines, and nodded, "Yes, some where with in the next mile." Tatsumi then notice the turn, carefully he slowed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hisoka sit up straighter. Then he noticed a car off the road and three young men trying to push it back onto the road. He was about to drive on, when Watari pulled at his sleeve. "They look like they need some help." Suppressing a sigh, he pulled over.  
Aya watched carefully as the only car they had seen for hours came to a stop. Omi came up next to him as Ken tried to get Youji to come out and help. "What do you think?" He whispered as a tall blond came out of the car first.  
"Hay do you need a hand?" he asked with a friendly 'looking' smile. Aya then exchanged looks with Omi.   
"Sure." Omi said, "that would be great."   
Suddenly the door to their car opened, and with an indignant squawk Youji landed on the muddy snow. "Shit Ken what did you do that for." The older boy nearly shouted.   
The soccer player poked his head out, "You are going to help whether you feel like it or not." Ken hissed, then stepped out and over the fallen man.   
  
Watari paused at the sound of a familiar voice. Leaning back he saw that Tsuzuki was still asleep, and catching Tatsumi's look waved for them to come out.   
  
Youji got up slowly and wiped as much of the quickly melting snow as he could. "I'll get you for that Ken." He growled passing by the younger boy to greet there would be rescuers. "Hi," he called making his way out onto the road. The playboy paused when the two men and the boy's heads whipped around.  
"See?" The blond man said triumphantly.  
"Yes," The dark-haired man said, the blond boy just looked at him strangely with piercing green eyes. Youji wasn't sure what was stranger, the boy's eyes, the blond man's genki-ness, or the apprizing look of the dark haired man.   
Omi then came to his rescue, "See what?" He asked.   
The tall blond smiled sheepishly, "Well it's just that your voice," he pointed to Youji, "sounds exactly like a friend of ours."   
Youji nodded, "Oh."  
Omi then took the initiative, "Hi, I'm Omi and this is Youji. Down there is Aya with the red hair, and Ken." He pointed to each in turn.   
The dark haired man pushed up his rounded glasses, "I am Tatsumi, this is Watari-san," He pointed to the energetic blond man, "And Kurosaki-kun." He pointed to the stern green-eyed boy. "Our friend Tatsumi-san is currently asleep in the car."  
  
Hisoka watched with indifference as Watari looked the car over deciding on the most scientific and inventive way to move it no doubt. Blocking out the normal people was easy as long as they didn't touch him, the problem was that he felt two distinct personalities that were broadcasting so loudly he almost didn't hear Watari. "What?"  
The older man looked up at him from under the car, where he had some how crammed himself. "Boy," Watari sighed, "get the trail mix Tsuzuki made."  
Hisoka nodded.   
  
Ken was confused, "Trail mix?"  
Watari nodded, "Tsuzuki is an exceptionally bad cook, I believe the properties of his trail mix will give us enough traction to get you out." Hisoka returned and handed the man a medium sized bag of what looked like ordinary trail mix.  
"Well it looks okay." Omi pointed out.  
Watari pulled out a piece of dried orange and placed it in Ken's palm. "Try to bend it." The blond man invited.   
"Well it seams a little dry," Ken said thinking out loud. He took a hold of both ends and tried. "It won't budge." He gritted out as he strained to misshape the piece of citrus.   
As if proving his point Watari nodded and tossed a few handfuls in front of the tires. Ken pulled and pulled on the demented little object until Aya said. "Stop fooling around with that, and help push." Ken then tossed the offending thing into the forest.  
  
Omi was in the driver's set, since he was the lightest of both groups and with a few heaves the WeiB car was out. The good byes were quick and Omi was made to sit in the back again. The youngest assassin couldn't help but smile when Youji got into the car saying sarcastically, "See I told you this would be fun."  
Omi sighed, "Youji-kun, I'm sure it will be more fun than you think."  
Tatsumi watched the car drive way as he absently brushed a few invisible spots of dirt. He turned to see Hisoka back in their car and Watari waiting. "I'm glad we stopped." The scientist smiled. Tatsumi nodded, and they both got into the car.  
Hisoka had returned to his quantum theory text when he noticed the engine was being gunned, but they weren't going anywhere. As the car lurched to the side he amended the thought, they were going into the ditch. Tatsumi's sigh of defeat came with the question, "Do we have any of Tsuzuki-san's trail mix left?"   
Watari shook his head, "Gomen I used it all to get them out."   
Hisoka looked over at his peacefully sleeping partner and asked. "Should I wake him?"  
Tatsumi nodded, "Yes, it will take more then Watari-san and myself to push us out." He placed his book to the side and carefully picked 003 out of Tsuzuki's arms opened the door. And once his foot was firmly in place, he shoved.   
"Ahaaaaa." Came a horse scream, and the violet-eyed Shinigami jumped up. "What. What happened?" Tsuzuki asked shaking his snow-laden shirt.   
Watari got out and started to help brush him off. "We're stuck, and Hisoka woke you."  
Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka his violet eyes filling with tears, "Hi-hidoi."   
Hisoka sighed, "What ever." And put 003 on the seat. "You shouldn't be sleeping in car's anyway." The young man pointed out.  
  
Now it was Hisoka's turn behind the wheel. He gunned the engine on the push like he was suppose to, but the car barely budged. They had managed to find a little bit more of the 'trail mix', it was now being spread under the tires by Tatsumi as Watari distracted Tsuzuki from discovering the fate of his culinary masterpiece.   
"Okay." Tatsumi said getting them together again,   
"On Three," Watari called, "One," push, "Two," push, "Three~e." Suddenly the car jerked forward, and Hisoka's foot slipped off the pedal. The car came crashing back to the three behind it. They jumped aside.  
In the panicked silence they heard a muffled voice ask, "Need a hand?"  
  
Tsuzuki looked up, if he wasn't mistaken that voice came from right above him. He looked and then he screamed. It was a huge furry monster, broad hunched shoulders, and a huge mouth of awful looking teeth. "It's big foot!" He screamed struggling backwards.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. 2

Disclamer: Yea I know I forgot this but you all know I don't own any of the guys. But given the chance I also know I would be one of many people tha would give my soul for the chance. *shrug* Ah well.  
  
Oh and I have benn asked about couples. I am a yaoi fan, but I don't write it much. I let the characters do their own things.   
  
  
~story~  
  
Tsuzuki looked up, if he wasn't mistaken that voice came from right above him. He looked and then he screamed. It was a huge furry monster, broad hunched shoulders, and a huge mouth of awful looking teeth. "It's big foot." He screamed struggling backwards, but some one laughing gave him pause.  
"I told you, you would scare people like that." It was a young woman's voice, and out of the forest stepped a young girl clutching her sides still laughing.  
"Shut up." Muttered the 'creature' then Tsuzuki notice that the huge mouth was a hood, and the teeth were beads on the hood's edge. The hood was pushed back to reveal another woman a bit older than the first. Then she fixed her blue-green eyes on him. "Do you need a hand?" She asked extending a fur rapped arm.  
"Uh sure." He said accepting the help.  
"Excuse me," Tatsumi said coming over to them. "But why are two ladies like yourselves alone out in the middle of nowhere?" Then Tsuzuki got a good look at the younger one. Her small thin body was only covered by jean pants and jacket, with rubber boots and a heavy looking backpack. Her short brown-black hair framed a heart shaped face that contained laughing hazel eyes. For a moment all he could do was stare at her, but her expression changed she looked past Tatsumi.   
"We're hiking," the older girl said, she had a large oval face and continued looking friendly. She removed a mitten reveling a strong hand that was thicker in frame than the younger girl. "I'm Adriane, this is my sister Erin. We saw you help another car. Normally we hide but. .." Erin looked at Adriane then both sisters looked over to the car. Something crossed both their faces then Adriane continued. "Looks like you could use a hand."  
"Thanks that would be great," Watari said coming up as well and talking her hand. He then made introductions, " I am Watari, the overly serious one is Tatsumi," Tsuzuki then noticed how tense the older man was. "The boy in the car is Hisoka," Tsuzuki turned to see Hisoka looking at the little group tensely. "And the screamer is Tsuzuki." Tsuzuki blushed and brought a hand up to the back of his head.  
"Sorry about that." He said laughing a little nervously.  
"Don't worry about it." Adriane shrugged. "It actually happens all the time."   
"She's been shot at twice," Erin pointed out casually, and looked at Tsuzuki. He could only stair at her in shock. Slowly a blush crept onto her face and he thought she whispered. "Purple eyes."  
  
Watari finally found his voice, "Shot at?" He exclaimed. That seamed to break whatever spell that kept Erin's and Tsuzuki's eyes locked.  
"Uh yea," Adriane said as if it was an obvious everyday occurrence. "You might be surprised at how many people are gunning for Yeti in these parts."  
"I though Yeti were in the Himalayas." Tatsumi pointed out.  
"Yeah well Big foot, Yeti same difference." Adriane shrugged then looked at Erin. The younger girl was standing ramrod straight looking down at her feet. "What's with you?"   
Erin's head snapped up, "Uh, nothing. Let's just get this over with."  
She took one step and slipped, Tsuzuki caught her. They both blushed and she stood quickly. "Uh thanks." She managed. Erin started to walk again. She got a few feet away when she slipped again. This time she slid under the car and there was a sickening crunch. "Ouch." Erin moaned.   
The Shinigamis looked in horror as Erin pulled herself out and limped over to her sister. "Adri~ane." She nearly whined.   
"Yes?" The older sister raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm in pain."  
"You like him."  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well if you didn't like him. You'd still have coordination."  
"Carry me."  
Adriane sighed, "Maybe later." The older sister looked past her to the car. "Here." She put her bag on the ground. "Sit, we can splint it after I get them out."  
"But shouldn't you take care of it now?" Tsuzuki asked as Erin sat and started to pack snow around her injured leg.  
Erin smirked not looking directly at him, "It's only a sprain, as soon as the swelling goes down we can splint it properly."  
"But," Tsuzuki began to object, but Erin looked up. Their eyes met, concerned amethyst meeting nervous hazel. Erin toppled backwards of the backpack with an indignant squeak.   
"I'm fine." Came a small voice.  
"See?" Adriane said just loud enough.  
"Shut up." Came a tired sigh.  
"Come on, she can't hurt herself much more like that." The woman stretched her arms. "Let's go."  
Slightly confused and concerned the Shinigami followed her.   
  
Tatsumi schooled his features. The young women where different to say the least, and they had not answered his question. Not really. (Why would anyone be hiking in Hokkaido in the dead of winter? And what was Adriane going to say about hiding? And why did those two keep looking at the car?) He slowed his revolving questions as the group came up to the back of the car. Adriane scrutinized the slide marks.   
"Okay," she said to herself, "Yea," she nodded "That will work." She pulled a handful of sand out of her pocket and sighed as she tossed it on the ice.  
"You carry sand in you pocket?" Watari asked voicing Tatsumi's question.  
"Actually it was going to be a souvenir." She smiled slightly. "I'm kind of a pack rat." She shrugged "You never know what's going to come in useful."  
"So true." Watari nodded.  
"Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said, nodding to the boy that watched them though the rearview mirror. The car was obediently started.  
"On three." Adriane shouted. "One," Push, "Two," Push, "Thre~e" PUSH.  
The tires skidded then grabbed bringing the car sharply on to a better part of the road. This time Hisoka was ready, and brought it to a smooth stop.   
Adriane brushed her hands off. "That's that."  
  
"Come with us." Tsuzuki offered. "You can't continue hiking with the shape your sister's in." The violet-eyed man said trying to convince the older sister.  
"Hey, I'm still here." Erin said no more then a few feet away finishing the ace bandage on her ankle. "And we can take care of ourselves."  
"I could argue the point." Tatsumi stated, he wanted to keep an eye on these two. "You have been shot at after all." He pointed out.   
Adriane smiled in a humoring way, "That is very sweet, but it's safer this way. Have a nice holiday." She then knelt and Erin swung onto her back, Adriane then strapped her bag on her front.   
Erin looked over as they were about to object, "Trust us, this is for the best. Later cuties."   
Confused the group of Shinigami watched them vanish into the forest, and slowly got back into the car.   
Watari broke the silence. "This is going to be weird." Everyone agreed with him.   
  
Ken looked excitedly at the front of the resort. The building was completely old fashioned complete with shoji screens, and beautiful wide veranda. He always loved places like this. As Youji got out a man came around the edge of the main gate. He had long chestnut hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Hello." He greeted them bowing with a smile. His kimono was formal sky blue with a cloud motif. "Did you have any trouble? Our roads can be quite dangerous."  
"Only a little bit." Ken said hopping out.   
"And your party is?" the man asked.   
"Fujimiya," Youji said easily. The man nodded.  
"How many more are you expecting?" Omi asked  
"Only one more group of four like yourselves. I'm sure you are well aware of that we can only accommodate 8 at a time." The man smiled, "Oh yes, and I am Hiayaman I run this resort for a friend. Hono." He called.  
A young man came out, his hair was shot black and curly. His chocolate eyes sparkled as he bowed to greet them. "This is Hono, my son. And I am afraid he is mute." Hiayaman said. "Hono be a good boy and take their bags to the Fujimiya party rooms."  
"Oh no," Omi said, picking up his largest suitcase as Hono approached to take it. "We can manage really, could you just show us to our rooms?"  
Hono paused for a moment then nodded as he deftly took Youji's larger bag from next to the youngest assassin. "It is getting late." Hiayaman said. "Hono would you begin dinner once you're through? It should be done promptly at 7 o'clock." He stated, with that he turned. "Please follow me."   
  
Aya got a weird feeling from the place. Not bad, just uncomfortably relaxing, if that made sense. They needed to be on their guard, being an assassin meant you always had to be on your guard. Right now that was getting hard to do. The lightly polished wooden floors seamed to glow in the setting sun, the ink paintings on the walls softly blended with the white washed walls almost looking like odd windows. He had noticed that Hono had vanished early on. Hiayaman would occasionally indicate a door or a window with a sweep of his arm like a proper host. He showed them one of the hot spring doors, the dinning hall, and a recreation room with a TV VCR and Ping-Pong and pool table. Youji whistled, "Lot's of stuff to do." He nodded, "Hay Hiayaman-san."  
Their guide turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you know if any girls are going to show up with that other group?" Youji asked.  
His chestnut hair waved as Hiayaman shook his head, with an apologetic smile he said. "I am afraid not sir. They are an all male group like your selves." Aya severely doubted it.  
Youji shrugged, "Worth a try." He said.   
  
Omi laughed lightly. Poor Youji was really did not like leaving his favorite bed. Once when he had woke up from a nightmare Omi had seen Youji come in at 5 in the morning. Omi had asked him why he didn't just sleep at Nadine's . She was Youji's steady for about two weeks, but every morning Youji still came slinking out of his room as late as he possibly could. The only response he could get from his half asleep friend was, "Just wasn't home."   
Hiayaman finally lead them to a set of lavender trimmed doors at the end of what looked to be the west wing. "These are your rooms. The doors up the hall are storage. We find that guest like quiet. The doors lined in blue are restrooms. Do you have any questions?"  
"You're son cooks?" Ken asked.   
"Yes," Hiayaman said nodding proudly, "He is quite the chef."  
"Uh, where's my stuff?" Youji asked apparently noticing Hono was missing.   
"In your room sir." Hiayaman said opening one of the doors. There sat Youji's suitcase under the window.  
"Where will the others be?" Aya asked.  
"They will be in the East wing. Hono and myself are in the main wing." Hiayaman said smiling, "I will give you time to settle in." And with a bow he left.  
  
Watari and Tsuzuki looked at the inn with sparkling eyes. It didn't matter that they had spent a vacation in a much more expensive looking place, the two men were bound and determined to enjoy their good luck while it lasted. Almost as soon as they got out of the car a man not much older than Tsuzuki stepped into view from behind the gate.   
The man smiled as his formal kimono was ruffled by the wind. "Hello," He greeted, "You must be the Tatsumi party."   
"Yes," Tsuzuki said with a huge smile.  
"I hope you didn't have to much trouble getting here, our roads can be quite dangerous." The man said concerned.  
"Only a little." Watari said as 003 hooted on his shoulder.  
"I am Hiayaman caretaker of this fine establishment. I am sorry but my son is preparing dinner and can not help you with your bags just now."   
"Oh don't worry dinner is far more important then bags." Tsuzuki assured him. "What are we having?"  
Hiayaman laughed lightly, "My son Hono wanted it to be a surprise even to me." He shrugged, "It will be served at seven. I hope you do not mind eating with the other party our dinning hall is quite large."  
"Not at all." Tatsumi said. "But could we have introductions before the meal?"   
"But of course." Hiayaman said, and he bowed. "Please let me show you to your rooms. I'm sure you could all use a rest before dinner."   
"Oh yes." Tsuzuki nodded vigorously.   
  
Hisoka listened to all of this with only part of his mind, the rest of mind was on the girls. They had been so strong, no normal person was usually like that. They had also felt him despite how he had walled himself up. And on top if it all, something seemed to loom over them, something they didn't seem aware of.  
He picked up his bags and followed the group. His thoughts though were brought to a sudden halt by Tsuzuki putting a hand on his forehead. Hisoka blushed at the concern that blazed from his dark-haired partner and pushed the hand away.  
"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki asked, "You look a little distracted."  
"I'm fine," Hisoka said. "I was just thinking."  
"Well don't think to hard. You don't want to get a stomach ache before dinner." Tsuzuki advised with his smile returning.  
"That can only happen to a idiot like you." Hisoka huffed.  
Tsuzuki's eyes turned watery, "Hi…hidoi." The older man sniffled.  
  
Omi decided he wanted a bath before dinner, they still had an hour. At least he could get the road grime off, if not relax a little. Youji, Omi decided, needed to relax too so he was dragging the taller boy along.   
"It's just so boring." Youji nearly wined. "No girls, no missions what's the point."  
Omi sighed, "Youji-kun, I honestly think this won't be as boring as you say."  
Youji looked him in the eye, Omi was certain something was going to happen and that it was good. Slowly Youji closed his green eyes and sighed, "And I was working up a good depression too." He said, folding his arms across his chest in a huff. But the pouting look was ruined by the smile that tugged at his lips.   
Omi smiled at him.  
"Fine." Youji said ruffling Omi's hair. "Lets go."  
  
Youji was impressed despite himself. The building was on three sides of the hot springs and the base of a cliff on the fourth. Huge boulders lined about three good-sized pools that you could see from their angle, but from the steam there where quite a few you couldn't see. In the out door lights the steam seemed to mix with the snow topped rocks giving the place a dream like appearance.   
"Wow." Omi said slowly placing his bath things on the floor as he looked out. "It's beautiful."   
"Yea," Youji agreed, the trip was actually starting to look better.  
  
Tsuzuki managed to put all of his things away in record time and was now waiting for Watari to finish. "Come on." Tsuzuki said getting impatient.   
"Just a minute Tsuzuki," the blond man said neatly folding up a small futon on the dresser top. "We have almost a hour before dinner. What's the rush." The scientist now folded up his empty suitcases.   
  
"But I want to look around." Tsuzuki whined "And Tatsumi said he would take my bonus if I went alone. And Hisoka's just mean."  
Watari than turned to his friend. "I don't think Tatsumi can take your bonus just for walking around by yourself." He said reasonably.  
"Really?" Tsuzuki asked hopefully.   
Watari looked thoughtful and shook his head, "No, not really." He then patted Tsuzuki on the shoulder. "Come on lets explore."  
  
The pair opened every storage room door, played in the rec room, and finally looked into the baths.   
  
Omi and Youji had been soaking in companionable silence for about five minuets when they heard a door slid open in another part of the baths. Youji's curiosity was peaked. "Come on Omi lets go see who it is."  
"But Youji-kun, that's peeping isn't it?" Omi said blushing.  
Youji laughed, "Remember Omi there's only guys here. I just what to see who it is."  
They crept up to the top of the boulder that separated their side from the side where the noise came from. Just as Youji peeked over, a gunshot echoed from above.  
  
"I told you to stop wearing that thing!" came a half-panicked shout. To Youji's expert hearing it was a young girl.  
"You're the reason I need it." Answered a second voice. This was a young woman.  
Another shot closer. This brought the rest of the assassins and the shinigami. Everyone looked up to see two figures burst form the trees on the cliff's edge 20 feet above.   
"Watch out!" Screamed two nearly identical voices. But it was to late, the larger figure fell faster and smacked onto one of the larger boulder in a dark furry mound. The smaller figure bounced off the mound and toppled into the water causing the furry mass to slip off to the other side.   
  
Youji and Watari were the first to the furry mass and paused to look at each other briefly before grabbing fistfuls of fur to turn it over. Youji pulled a dripping hood up to find his senses as keen as ever. It was the young woman. Watari felt for her pulse, it was there, but he couldn't tell if she was breathing. "Quick help me get this coat off." The scientist instructed. The two worked careful to keep her head out of the water. At first her chest didn't move and Youji was about to start CPR when she gasped choking on the water left in her mouth. With Aya and Tatsumi's help the men then slowly began to lift her up on to the wooden floor of the bathing room.   
  
Omi and a dark haired man reached the other girl first. "Erin-san are you okay?" the man asked. Omi paused and looked over his shoulder to see the top of Youji's head.  
"I'm going to kill you." Wheezed the girl. "You and your stupid coat." She seamed to be talking to somebody else.   
"Erin-san." The man nearly pleaded taking her face into his hands. She focused on him after a moment.   
She blushed, "Tsuzuki." She breathed then fainted.   
"Erin." The man's voice became a harsh whisper.  
Omi put a hand on his shoulder after he checked her vitals. "Hey, she's going to be fine she just fainted."  
"Tsuzuki," Omi turned to see the boy from the other car that had helped them. (Hisoka wasn't it?)  
"Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as if to confirm Omi's thoughts. The two looked at each other for a moment. Omi looked past Hisoka and saw Ken staring at Tsuzuki with probably the same expression Omi had a moment before.   
"Get her out of the water before she bleeds to death." Hisoka said turning away.  
Tsuzuki and Omi looked down horrified to see the pool beginning to fill with blood.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. 3

Sorry it took so long but here you go.   
  
~story~  
  
It had taken Watari an hour to stop the bleeding on the two women. Adriane had three cracked ribs and a gunshot wound to the upper arm. Erin had a deep built skid across the back of her head, it had needed stitches. He was just happy they had no signs of internal damage. Now he sat quietly while the two groups discussed the situation around the dinning room table in order to confront Hiayaman.   
"This is most unfortunate." Their host said. "I did not think anything of the shoots, for our neighbor hunts quite often."  
"What, people?" Ken snapped.  
"Of chores not." The man said.  
"I agree," Tatsumi said, "Erin-san had mentioned being shot at before. It could just be that their luck in escapes just ran out."  
Omi stood. "Hiayaman-san, could I get some of the dinner for Youji-kun and Tsuzuki-kun."  
"Of chores, Hono will help you." And at the chestnut-haired man's nod Hono appeared at Omi's side. "And Hono, take enough for the girls as well. Incase they wake up." The two young men gathered up plates and left.  
"I don't think that is likely." Watari said. "I gave them enough sedative to keep them out all night.  
"You carry sedative with you on vacation?" Aya asked.  
"Only in my first-aid kit." Watari said reasonably.  
Just then an owl flew in and Watari looked up at it hopefully, but it landed on Tatsumi's shoulder and looked away from him. The blond's face fell and he slumped.   
  
Hono shifted the plates in his hands to knock on the door. Omi was secretly glad that his and Youji's room was closest to take the girls to. He wasn't sure if he trusted the other group. Persia, the first one, had told him that coincidence is like fate. It was only there if you believed in it.  
The down side to this room change was he would now have to be in the same room with Youji and Ken and both of them flailed in their sleep. Not just tossed and turned, flailed. But as Tsuzuki opened the door, Omi wasn't sure if Youji and Tsuzuki would be getting any sleep at all. The youngest assassin felt his heart go out to the purple-eyed man as Tsuzuki forced a small smile. (There may be no coincidence, but I just might be being overly paranoid.) He thought, but said. "Tsuzuki-kun, Watari-kun is a doctor right?"  
The older man nodded as Omi place a plate in front of Youji and Hono pasted one to Tsuzuki.  
"And you believe in him right?"Tsuzuki knelt down by Erin and the plate as he nodded."Then why worry?" Omi asked, and as if to emphasize this Hono put down a bowl of swirled chocolate and vanilla moose and pushed it to Tsuzuki so that the spoon set in it tapped his knee."Hono is right. Eat, they will be.."  
Omi was cut off by Erin suddenly sitting up wide-awake, there was an almost crazed gleam in her eyes.  
"Erin-san." Tsuzuki said as she leapt up and ran out of the still open door cackling insanely. Omi was right behind Tsuzuki when he leapt up to follow her.  
  
Hisoka patently listened to the conversation as he sipped his tea. He was trying to remember where he had tasted this blend before when something hit him so hard and fast mentally that it nearly thew him out of his chair physically.   
  
Aya was keeping ever alert when the boy of the other group fell out of his chair as if he had been punched. And before any one could move an insane laugh drew everyone's attention to the east door. There stood the girl Erin in a yukata. Off her neck she had a cape flowing behind her that had obviously once been a tablecloth from one of the hall tables, and her hair was stuck out in every direction.   
"For king and country!" She shouted leaping up onto a support beam.   
All every one did was stare until Tatsumi asked, "Watari-san, I thought you gave them a sedative."  
"I did." Watari was about to continue to protest when Tsuzuki and Omi came in limping.  
"Erin-san get down from there you could hurt yourself!" Tsuzuki nearly pleaded and shouted at the same time. Erin continued to be oblivious and posed dramatically with a stick she had some how acquired on the way up there. 003 flew panicked to Watari and hooted pleadingly. That brought the wild girl's hazel eyes to them. She dropped the stick and leapt on to the table. "How cute." Erin beamed and tried the reach for 003 who Watari pulled protectively away from her. She slipped on the highly polished table, which was now covered in spilled drinks and food, smacking her head in Ken's bowl of, now cold, soup. The resounding crack told everyone that the bowl was broken. The room fell silent as they all gazed upon the non-moving body of the young lady.   
"Ano," Tsuzuki reached out, "Erin-san?"  
She began to move causing all to jump back by the sudden movement. Her hips lifted in the air as she pulled her face out of a broken bowl with broth and vegetables sliding off of her face. Reaching up a hand she wiped off what she could while asking, "What the hell?"  
"Here," Ken pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wipe her face.  
The brunet grabbed the cloth and shooed away the man's hand.   
"Are, you okay?" Tsuzuki came closer to her.  
She didn't look at him just cleaned up her face. "I think so, Ah!" Erin's ear seemed to twitch, "There are two young men here that are around my age, handsome too."  
Her eyes zeroed in on Omi and Hisoka who were standing next to each other. They seemed to be slightly frightened. "Then there are two that are slightly older than them," she looks over at Ken who blushed then to Aya who remained impassive. Inside he was, (I'm in trouble.) She continued, "Then three really old guys."   
"Say what?" Tsuzuki's eyes went big.  
She pointed to Tsuzuki, then to Tatsumi, then to Watari to emphasize her point. Her eyes then looked at Hiayaman, she then hiccuped as if drunk. A smile spread across her face as her cheeks reddened, "Dude, you're not even human."  
The host's back stiffened as he watched the girl try to get down from the table. This girl was very strange and maybe dangerous. He watched her stumble around then crumple next to Tatsumi who caught her. The girl was asleep again, that was good, but the place was a complete mess.   
  
Yohji heaved a sigh, he got what he wanted a beautiful woman, but she was knocked out cold. A relaxed smile curved his lips, (On the other hand, When she wakes up it'll be fun. That younger girl was good looking but too young for me. Omi can have her.)  
When Omi came back in looking like he had just experienced WWII Youji's eyes widened.  
"What happened to you?" his unlit cigarette fell from his lips.  
Omi sheepishly smiled as he thought about a good way to phrase what had happened. Luckily Tsuzuki was there to bail him out of his tongue-tied predicament. "She threw things around as she ran down the hall" We kind of tripped over half of the stuff," he said a little embarrassed that that had happened. Youji began to laugh causing the two to ask, "What's so funny?"  
"Sorry, sorry," he choked out between laughs. "It's just that you were whipped by a drugged up little girl."  
"HEY!" the two shouted at the blond that just continued to roar in laugher.  
"Uuuhh, Remind me to make him suffer," Erin's voice was very soft but everyone heard it.  
"Say what?" Youji looked at the slumped figure of the girl that was being held up by Omi and Tsuzuki.  
"I don't like you," she pointed a tired finger then curled up next to Tsuzuki. The man blushed as the girl's hands clenched his kimono. "But right now I'm too mummim."   
"Ah, she fell asleep."  
  
Adriane awoke slowly which confused her. She would always just spring awake before. She lay unmoving as she tried to remember where she was. The last thing she remembered was falling, and something about water. She cracked an eye open, and there smiling down at her was a young man. (Oh, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up.)  
"Hey beautiful, how are you feeling?" his voice sounded soft and soothing. Adriane felt her face go crimson, and she just stared in awe. (He. He called me beautiful. What do I do?) she nearly panicked.  
He just continued smiling, "Here have some water." He helped her sit up, his hand on her back was so warm. She shyly took the cup from him, his long fingers bushing hers. (Okay.) she thought, (maybe I should wake up. This dream is just too vivid for me.)  
  
Youji saw her blush deepen as their fingers 'accidentally' brushed. He was so tempted to try to kiss that blush away, or try to see just how far that blush could go. Mentally he slapped himself, (Hold you're horses pal. You don't want to scare her off.) (I know) the helpful little voice in this head spoke up, (small talk).  
"You and your sister had and an interesting time last night didn't you? Can you remember much?"  
She nodded sitting up a little straighter and adjusting the yukata to cover herself. "Yea, just another farmer out for a Yeti trophy no doubt." She frowned. "I don't know if Erin saw the cliff," she shivered, "I know I didn't. I HATE falling." She paused as if something now accrued to her. "How did you know Erin was my sister?"   
He smiled, "The name is Kudo Youji. And I happen do be staying at the same hotel as the group you helped out of the ditch late yesterday."  
"Yesterday?" she exclaimed and looked out towards the window. There the sun was just coming up the horizon. The sudden movement caused the room to spin and she fell back on the futon.   
"Hey, you shouldn't move around like that." Youji said replacing the comforter. She nodded a little dazed.   
"So how bad was it?" she asked.   
"Not bad." He said, "You two were pretty lucky. You have a few cracked ribs and got hit in the shoulder. You're sister got grazed across the head. It's a good thing Watari is a doctor."   
Adriane nodded. "That would be why I can't feel my shoulder."  
Youji nodded as Tsuzuki came back into the room. "He used a sedative."  
"Oh no." She groaned. "What did Erin do?"  
"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki said looking over Youji's shoulder.  
"Long story." She waved a dismissive hand. "I hope she just didn't hurt anybody."  
"She will hurt people?" Youji asked unbelieving.  
"Not on purpose." Erin said sitting up with a yawn, "I just do stupid things under the influence of drugs. People get hurt mostly by trying to stop me from doing something stupid."  
Tsuzuki smiled brightly towards the youth that had just sat up. She skidded back off of his futon on to the tatami mats. The shinigami cocked his head to the side confused, the girl seemed to be normal but she sure acted weird. "Wa-What is it?" she said obverting her gaze from those purple eyes.  
"Just wondering if you're feeling better" That's all." The grown man began to pout.  
"Well I'm feeling fine no thanks to my ignorant sister!"  
Adriane glared at her younger sibling, "Don't drag me into this!"  
"If you had just bought the green army jacket and not the yeti skin over there we wouldn't have had all this trouble!"  
"Oh yea just pass the coin you little ingrate! Well you can take your coin back because if you hadn't sapped all my heat away I wouldn't have had to get a new coat, you heat vampire!!"  
"Now, now calm down," Tsuzuki reached over and pulled a fuming Erin close to him. He patted her head as if she was a little kid. Which caused her to fume even more.  
"Heat, Vampire?" Youji got a smirk, "You're naughty girls aren't you?"  
All three looked at him as if he had just sprouted an extra head and pair of arms.  
"That was sick." Adriane said glaring up at him, "I would slap that smirk off you're face if I had the energy."  
"How about we go get something to eat." Tsuzuki said trying to change the subject. "Hono has made the best waffles."  
"Waffles?" the girls asked simultaneously.   
"Yea," he nodded, "with whip cream and all kinds of fruit." He let go of Erin so she could get up.  
"But why are we dressed like this?" Erin challenged unexpectedly.  
"Uh, that was Watari." He said uncertainly. "He's the closest person I know of who is any good at medicine." The shinigami repressed a shiver as a white haired image flashed through his mind. Erin frond and readjusted the thin kimono then smiled. "Oh well, let's get something to eat."   
"I hate being injured." Adriane mumbled as Erin nearly dragged Tsuzuki away.  
"How about I get some for you?" Youji offered.  
For the first time since she woke up Adriane smiled. "That would be great."  
"What kind of fruit would you like?"  
"Peaches and blackberry if you have it."  
Youji laughed, "With the way this place is kept I would really be surprised if there wasn't" 


End file.
